La suma de todos los miedos
by anellie layfield
Summary: Lord Voldemort ha caido, en medio de la aparente calma surge una nueva amenaza para el mundo magico. Alianzas extrañas, traiciones inesperadas y secretos no tan bien guardados. Dramione.
1. Capitulo I No tenia idea

Una larga cabellera castaña era alborotada por el feroz viento. Hacia días que el clima en Londres estaba de lo peor, viento y lluvia, luego truenos; después viento y luego mas lluvia. Había poca gente en las calles y la mayoría de ellos caminaba a prisa para resguardarse de lo que probablemente seria una gran tormenta.

La joven llevaba una gabardina negra con el cuello alzado, como si quisiera evitar a toda costa que la reconocieran, caminaba con paso rápido y firme; sabía a donde se dirigía: El puente colgante del Milenio.

Una vez que llego se dio cuenta que esta casi vacío, comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del puente, notando como el viento arreciaba a cada instante. Podía ver como el Río Tamesis se agitaba debido al vendaval. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y poso sus manos en el frío barandal de metal, se apoyo con firmeza y lentamente paso una de sus piernas sobre la barrera, al sentir el vacío su corazón se acelero debido a la adrenalina que experimentaba, solo un salto la separaba de el.

Intentando no perder el equilibrio paso la otra pierna y se apoyo firmemente en el borde, proyectando deliberadamente su cuerpo hacia el frente.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- preguntó una voz masculina con un leve dejo de pánico en la voz.

Fue como si la saca de una especie de trance, apartándola por completo de lo que pretendía hacer segundos antes. Un par de manos fuertes la tomaron por la espalda y la devolvieron a la seguridad del puente.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Estaba tan confundida que comenzó a alejarse de su salvador sin darle siquiera una mirada.

-Hey, espera- aquel hombre le sujeto la muñeca, como reacción ella se giro para encararlo -¿Qué …

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Granger?

Durante su vida, Hermione Jane Granger había aprendido que el destino podía ser cruel e irónico, pero aquella tarde se convenció que el destino también podía ser un jodido cabrón.

De entre todas las personas de Londres, ¿tenia que ser precisamente Malfoy quien la salvara de su intento de suicidio? Un aplauso para el sistema, que de nuevo parecía ensañarse con la pobre Hermione.

Por su parte, Malfoy tenía la mandíbula desencajada, ¿en verdad aquella era Granger? ¿La gran heroína de guerra? Estudio sus facciones con atención, si, sin duda era ella. Aquel cabello castaño desordenado, esa nariz pequeña y respingona con unas cuantas pecas en el puente, ¿siempre había sido tan pequeña?

Pero algo no cuadraba. Recordaba de sus años de estudiante que ella irradiaba una personalidad fuerte, valiente, como una chispa; y ahora; era algo así como una versión lamentable de si misma, y ¿Dónde rayos estaban CaraRajada y la Comadreja? Nunca se separaban, se suponía que se cuidaban entre ellos.

-Malfoy, ¿podrías soltarme? Se que debe ser una oportunidad única verme en este estado pero por favor, evitemos el contacto físico.

-Ni me había dado cuenta-dijo soltándola

Rayos, incluso su voz sonaba apagada.

-Granger, va a llover. Deberíamos movernos del puente

-Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca- dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos.

-No te pienso dejar sola – aquellas palabras salieron intempestivamente de su boca, dejándolo extrañado. Incluso Hermione se volteo y clavo sus ojos marrones en el.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Escuche acaso que el sangre pura mas elitista que he conocido… ¿sabes que? Olvídalo, no estoy de humor para tus retorcidas bromas- reanudo su marcha y Draco vio como se perdía su figura a la distancia.


	2. Capitulo II   Petición Denegada

Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, etc...pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto la trama esa si salio de mi cabeza :3

**Cap****itulo II. Petición Denegada**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella tarde donde Draco Malfoy le había salvado la vida a Hermione Granger.

Draco no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto con nadie. Muy a su pesar debía admitir que lo hacia por empatia, alguna vez experimento ese estado lamentable que al que la chica se enfrentaba…Su mente viajo a su sexto año en el Colegio, cuando Voldemort le ordeno matar al Director. Recordó las noches que paso en vela, pensando que hacer para no ver morir a sus padres a manos de un mestizo con aires de pureza.

Aquella temporada en la que dejo de ser el Príncipe de Slytherin, para convertirse en un manojo de nervios y paranoia, encontrando refugio en un servicio abandonado de la segunda planta.

No podía olvidar aquellas noches en las que se despertaba bañado en sudor frío, cuando los recuerdos de su iniciación se presentaban en sus sueños …definitivamente Draco había podido contemplar una especie de oscuridad en ella, por eso no dijo nada, sabia muy bien como era lidiar con las sombras en el alma.

El callejón Diagon estaba repleto de gente, tiendas nuevas y otras tantas habían realizado remodelaciones a sus antiguas fachadas; definitivamente todos estaban decididos a olvidar ese periodo oscuro bajo el mando de Voldemort. Las calles ahora eran seguras, cada cartel puesto por el Ministerio de Magia lo confirmaba, _ZONA LIBRE Y SEGURA _decían los pequeños rótulos que poco a poco comenzaban a llenar Londres Mágico.

Poco a poco las cosas habían tomado su curso, aunque para alguien como el, siempre habría una que otra mirada de desaprobación.

Draco Malfoy caminaba con paso firme y el mentón alzado entre la multitud. Era conciente de cuantos pares de ojos lo seguían, como si temieran que de pronto le fueran a salir colmillos y atacara a alguien.

Seguía siendo un terco y cabezota –como constantemente le recordaba su madre- pero la guerra había dejado cicatrices tan profundas que lo forzaron hecho madurar, pero no se equivoquen; aun seguía creyendo que se merecía el titulo al mago con sangre mas pura de todo Reino Unido, pero ya no hacia alarde de ello.

"_Un Malfoy siempre debe lucir impecable" _pensó al pasar frente al escaparate de Madame Malkin _"Tas vez debería dar un vistazo…" _

Iba tan concentrado que no reparo en una mujer que venia en su misma dirección, con lo que irremediablemente se dio de bruces contra ella, derribándola.

Todas las miradas del Callejón estaban sobre el, inhalo profundamente y le tendió la mano a la señora que se limito a contemplarlo como ida.

-Mis mas sinceras disculpas, iba distraído- dijo con voz profunda a modo de disculpa, clavando sus penetrantes ojos grises en ella.

-N-no s-se preo-cup-pe- balbuceo torpemente, apabullada ante aquella mirada de acero. Las palabras que decía el chico eran amables, pero sus ojos le mostraban otra cosa.

La mujer enderezo su capa y se alejo rápidamente de Draco.

Era conciente que aun no lograba reprimir del todo esa mirada altiva y le molestaba. Crecer sin duda lo estaba convirtiendo en el vivo retrato de Lucius, no es que no quisiera a su padre, lo admiraba a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, pero el resto del Mundo Mágico no podía olvidar aun las atrocidades cometidas por el patriarca de los Malfoy, y a Draco se le encogían las entrañas cada vez que se daba cuenta que la gente al verle revivía las salvajadas de su progenitor. ¿Cuánto le costaría quitarse esa imagen de encima? Estaba seguro que ni Merlín lo sabia.

* * *

><p>Un sonido intermitente le llagaba desde algún punto. Parpadeo perezosamente y contemplo la habitación, con gesto de hastío. Muy lentamente salio de entre las sabanas y apago de un manotazo el despertador, para dirigirse al baño arrastrando los pies.<p>

Abrió el grifo y se lavo la cara, se enderezo con pereza y contemplo detenidamente la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Su cabello era un caso perdido, en especial por las mañanas, ignoro ese detalle y continuo con su inspección de reconocimiento. Cada día estaba mas ojerosa, unas profundas marcas oscuras comenzaban a adueñarse de sus ojos, tenia los labios contraídos en un mohín de fastidio, sus ojos marrones estaban fríos, distantes, les faltaba esa chispa de antes que los hacia lucir calidos, dorados.

Para una persona que no conociera bien a Hermione Granger, diría que lucia enferma; lo cual no era del todo erróneo pero, para ser más exactos, estaba profundamente deprimida.

Regreso a su habitación y contemplo el reloj luminoso que tenia sobre la mesa de noche, marcaba las 12:35 p.m. ¿de verdad había dormido catorce horas? Si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansada?

Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a arreglar un poco su habitación, selecciono un atuendo presentable y le rogó a Merlín que le diera una oportunidad.

_**3: 45 P.M**_

Hermione caminaba cargando un montón de libros y rollos de pergamino, se había impuesto una meta, debía alcanzarla. Tenia que lograr que le dieran la autorización. Caminaba decidida entre los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia, sintiendo por instantes aquella llama en su interior, como en otros tiempos. Lo iba a lograr.

Se detuvo frente a la Sala de Audiencias e inspiro hondo.

_**4:22 **__**P.M. **_

-…es por ello que creo que esta con bien. Hay una oportunidad de hallarlo, de encontrar a todos, solo necesito que me den la autorización…

-Señorita Granger- interrumpió un hombre canoso y de gesto duro –Es muy…bello e ingenuo de su parte, suponer que esas personas estén bien; pero sus conjeturas basada en un articulo familiar, del cual francamente dudo…

Hermione abrió la boca para objetar, pero el hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano, para evitarlo.

-Señorita, no pretendo desmoralizarla ni quitarle su derecho a creer, solo que el Ministerio esta ocupado intentando poner en orden todo el caos que quedo tras la caída de El- que-no-debe-ser….

-¡Voldemort! ¡Su nombre era Voldemort! –Grito Hermione furiosa –Llámelo por su nombre, el miedo al nombre solo aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra

Fulmino con la mirada al trío de ancianos de los cuales dependía la aprobación de su propuesta, sentía como temblaba de furia. Poner las cosas en orden, como no cuando Harry, Ron, ella y la Orden eran quienes habían logrado la caída del Lord.

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras sentía las miradas del trío de ancianos sobre el estrado. Definitivamente había arruinado su oportunidad, todo por perder los estribos. Trato de calmarse, inhalando y exhalando profundamente un par de veces.

-Entiendo lo mucho que significa para usted este asunto- esta vez era otro anciano el que hablaba, sus ojos claros la veían con ternura –No podría explicarle correctamente lo feliz que me haría que todo este asunto tuviera una solución; pero desgraciadamente señorita Granger las cosas no son tan sencillas.

-El señor Lodge, tiene razón. Usted ha solicitado una audiencia, se le ha concedido e incluso dada su condición como heroína de guerra se le dio prioridad; pero debe entender que…bueno su petición es descabellada, lamentamos mucho que tengamos que negarnos- dijo el anciano de gesto duro, aunque su voz era mucho más amable que antes.

Hermione sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Oh! Señorita Granger- exclamo el señor Lodge preocupado –No se ponga triste, vera que las cosas se calmaran pronto y podremos reconsiderar su propuesta, no eche todo en saco roto, no pierda la esperanza- finalizo sonriéndole de forma sincera.

-Entiendo, gracias de todas formas

_**5:10 P.M.**_

-Hermione, Hermione! –

La joven siguió caminando pretendiendo que no había escuchado que la llamaban.

-Hermione, espera!-unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por el corredor antes de que una mano le obligara a detenerse.

Resignada se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con la sonriente cara de Parvati Patil

Dos horas después estaba sentada en la cómoda sala de la casa de Lavander Brown. No era extraño que se hubiesen hecho amigas, siete años de convivencia en el mismo dormitorio terminaron por forjar lazos entre ellas. Ahora tenían una especie de cofradía a la que se habían integrado Padma, Ginny, Katie, Alicia y en ocasiones Luna. Se reunían cada viernes en la casa de alguna, y se ponían al tanto de su semana o salían de copas.

-Así que cuenta Alicia, ¿ya se te ha propuesto Wood?

-Oh Lavender, nunca dejaras de ser tan cotilla…- Alicia rodó los ojos

-El viejo truco de cambiar de tema…-dijo Ginny dándole un suave codazo -¿Crees de verdad que con eso evitaras que te interroguemos hasta el cansancio?

-Yo que tu no tentaría a la aurora…

-¡Cállate Katie! Deberías apoyarme- Era evidente que estaba nerviosa viendo a la menor de los Weasley acariciar de forma siniestra su varita.

Todas soltaron una alegre carcajada al ver los nervios de Alicia.

-Bueno, bueno dejemos a la futura señora Wood en paz…Mejor cuéntanos Herms, ¿Qué tal tu entrevista?-

El ambiente estaba tenso de repente, los ojos de Hermione perdieron la poca calidez que había en ellos y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a su botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

El rostro de Padma se puso rojo de vergüenza al ver que su inocente pregunta había cambiado por completo el ambiente de la velada.

-Herms, no era mi intención…yo

-De verdad no es necesario que respondas…

-De igual forma se van a enterar-respondió Hermione de forma triste –Me dijeron que no.

-Oh Mione!- exclamo Lavander abrazándola

-Lo siento tanto- Luna poso una de sus manos en la de ella a modo de apoyo

-¿Y no puedes, tu sabes pedirle a Harry que lo haga, que haga que te autoricen?

Ginny se levanto de pronto, derramando un poco de su bebida en la alfombra y su mirada era de furia contenida, todas pudieron ver como le temblaban las manos y poso su vista en Hermione, que seguía en brazos de Lavander.

-¡Sabes que Harry no puede vivir resolviéndote la vida, demasiados problemas causaste como para que ahora pretendas que arriesgue su empleo por hacerte un favor!

-Yo no estoy pidiéndole nada Ginevra…

-Chicas creo que esta conversación no debería darse

-¡Cállate Katie!, esto no es tu asunto, de hecho ni siquiera es TU ASUNTO, Hermione, ya basta! Déjanos vivir esto en paz

-Yo…- la voz de la castaña temblaba –Yo…no debería haber venido, lamento arruinar nuestra velada- deshaciéndose del abrazo de Lavender se pudo en pie.

De pronto Ginny pareció ser conciente de lo que había hecho

-Hermione…

-No Ginny, tienes razón. No te preocupes prometo dejarlos en paz

Y salio de la habitación. Todas se quedaron con la vista fija en el punto donde había desaparecido su amiga, escucharon después el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y las miradas volvieron a Ginny.

La menor de los Weasley estaba apenada.

-Saben que no era mi intención, es solo que…

-A pesar de estar en su misma situación fuiste muy egoísta y cruel- señalo Luna

Ginny se sintió mil veces peor, se limito a sentarse de nuevo y apuro el resto de su bebida, intentando ahogar la apabullante verdad de las palabras de Luna.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Bien, aqui esta el segundo capitulo...en verdad espero que esto este siendo de su agrado. Actualizare cada tres dias (si es que logro contener mis ansias de teclear :3, si no mucho antes).<em>

_Pronto veran que es lo que le pasa a Hermione y definitivamente nuestro rubio favorito tendra muchas interrogantes que querra resolver..._

_Nos vemos pronto :D _

_Besos **Anellie :)**_

_P.D. Un review, una sonrisa :D**  
><strong>_


	3. Capitulo III Buenas y malas decisiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, etc...pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto la trama esa si salio de mi cabeza :3

**Capitulo III. Buenas y malas decisiones  
><strong>

Nunca se había considerado una persona orgullosa, siempre noble y leal, eternamente una Gryffindor; pero ahora cuando regreso la ultima carta de Ginny –la cuarta en el transcurso de tres días- le hizo dudar de la elección del sombrero Seleccionador.

Sabia que estaba actuando como una niña, mas aun porque conocía el carácter explosivo de Ginny y lo mucho que le costaba cerrar la boca cuando se molestaba, aun así; sentía una perversa satisfacción al devolver todas y cada una de las cartas exactamente como las recibía. Incluso había puesto un hechizo anti-aparición en su casa.

¿Quería que los dejara en paz? Perfecto.

De todas formas ella también necesitaba alejarse un poco de todo ese alboroto. Aclarar un poco su mente, tal vez la distancia le ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

Volteo a ver las maletas a medio hacer que tenia sobre la cama, había decidido ir a Australia a visitar a sus padres, donde nadie la conociera, donde pudiese ser solo ella, no mas Trío Dorado, no mas heridas de guerra, no mas Harry Potter…

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, como si un globo se inflara en su pecho, comenzó a tararear una canción y mientras revolvía los cajones del tocador decidió que pondría algo de música, así que tomando uno de los tantos CD'S que tenia encendió el reproductor y subió el volumen.

Al carajo Hermione Jean Granger, el premio Anual, la prefecta perfecta…solo quería cantar y bailar, olvidarse por un instante de todo.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted…_

Bon Jovi tenía razón

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed…_

Con su cabello suelto, cayéndole por la espalda alborotado, descalza y con solo el pijama puesto, se sentía feliz….

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
>You're gonna hear my voice<br>When I shout it out loud_

Le subió al máximo volumen al reproductor, no quería oír nada excepto aquella canción.

_It's my life  
>It's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just want to live while I'm alive<br>(it's my life)  
>My heart is like an open highway<em>_…_

Estaba dando la mejor actuación de su vida a un público inexistente, cantando a todo pulmón y agitando su abundante melena.

De pronto, un ruido la desconcentro. Parado en la entrada de su habitación estaba Harry con expresión perpleja. Maldijo la hora en que le había proporcionado una copia de la llave.

-¿Herms?

La cara de Harry era un poema. Aun sentados en la salita de estar –ya una vez pasado el momento rockstar- seguía viéndola como si no la conociera.

-Anda Harry, deja de verme así…

-Es que…bueno me sorprendió encontrarte de esa forma

-Bueno, tengo mis momentos-cedió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese instante llego hasta ellos el silbido de la tetera, por lo que su anfitriona tuvo que dejarlo momentáneamente solo.

Harry suspiro profundamente al tiempo que se hundía en el sillón.

En la escuela de aurores le habían enseñado muchas cosas, sumando a eso su impresionante lista de aventuras personales, mas su formación mágica en Hogwards debía dar como resultado a un hombre capaz de manejar cualquier situación. No en vano había sobrevivido a un basilisco a los doce años, ni había enfrentado a un colacuerno húngaro a los catorce. Aun así, a sus veintitrés años Harry Potter era incapaz de lidiar con mujeres, menos cuando eran su mejor amiga y su prometida.

Escucho a Hermione volver sobre sus pasos, y se enderezo en su asiento.

-Bien, dispara-dijo si amiga al tiempo que ponía un par de humeantes tazas sobre la mesilla-Lo que sea que vayas a decir.

-Nada importante Herms, solo quería ver como estabas-de pronto parecía fascinado con sus zapatos-No has ido al Ministerio y Ginny me contó que le habías devuelto sus cartas sin abrir…

Hermione le dio un sorbo a su taza.

-Bueno Harry, el día de hoy me tome el día libre en el trabajo, es todo. En cuanto al asunto de Ginny y las cartas, ella fue la que me dejo en claro que quería que los dejase en paz

-Sabes que Ginny es muy temperamental y bocazas

-Eso no puedo negarlo, pero te encanta

-No te salgas por la tangente-objeto Harry al tiempo que un tenue rubor le cubría las mejillas

-Estoy bien, de hecho he decidido irme de vacaciones un tiempo, tú sabes tomarme unos días y alejarme un poco de todo

-¿A dónde irías?

-Australia, le debo una visita a mama, además de que me apetece ir a la playa

Harry observo a su amiga con interés mientras bebía un poco de su taza. Te de jazmín. Le gustaba.

-Pusiste un hechizo anti-aparición en tu casa

-Tienes una copia de la llave

-Herms…

-Esta bien, no tenia ganas de ver a Ginny por aquí

-Pude haberle prestado mi llave

-Pude haberte convertido en el-niño-que-murió-en-manos-de-su-mejor-amiga

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Me alegra oírte reír, llevabas mucho tiempo triste-confeso el pelinegro con alivio

-Pero yo jamás…

-Herms, a mi no podías engañar, de hecho te ves bien ahora, pero no has vuelto a ser la misma. Tienes razón, vete a ese viaje, tal vez te haga provecho.

* * *

><p>La visita de Harry había tenido un curioso efecto en ella. Por un lado saber que Ginny estaba arrepentida y demasiado apenada para dar la cara, le causaba una perversa satisfacción, además de que había podido avisar a su amigo acerca de sus planes vacacionales<p>

Volteo a ver el calendario, vaya ya era jueves. El día anterior había arreglado lo referente a su periodo de vacaciones y todo a pedir de boca, incluso telefoneo a su madre, quien dicho sea de paso estaba encantada con la idea de que les visitase. Solamente tendría que comprar un par de cosas para su viaje y _¡voila!_, disfrutaría una semana para ella sola.

Dio una vuelta sobre si misma y se dejo caer de espaldas sobre su cama, cerró los ojos y respiro aliviada. Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

Tuvo entonces una idea que le provoco una sonrisa, se levanto de la cama de un salto y camino con paso decido a la ducha.

"_Si en el colegio alguien hubiese dicho que Hermione Granger se pondría vestidos así, nadie lo hubiese creído, ni siquiera yo" _ pensó la chica dando una vuelta frente al espejo, analizándose cuidadosamente.

Llevaba puesto un vestido en color violáceo que le llegaba justo a la rodilla, el diseño era sencillo pero elegante, destacando de forma suave su figura. Había pensado en hacerse un recogido en el cabello, pero desistió cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia suficientes orquillas, definitivamente eso de dejarse el cabello mas allá de media espalda era engorroso aunque le gustase terriblemente como lucia.

Se puso una generosa porción de poción para los rizos en el cabello y se lo alboroto suavemente, logrando el efecto despeinado que tanto le gustaba. Aun iba descalza y al ver lo pequeña que lucia hizo un mohín. Casi no lo decía en voz alta pero le molestaba ser tan pequeña, a pesar de sus veintitantos seguía midiendo poco más de un metro y sesenta.

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿Por qué debo de ser tan enana?_

_Harry y Ron estallaron en alegres carcajadas._

_-¡Pero si no es gracioso! _

_-Claro que si__, cualquier mujer quiere verse menor de lo que es, ¿no?_

_-Ginny siempre dice que aparenta __más de veintidós..._

_Hermione se sentó con los brazos y piernas cruzados, como niña pequeña; sobre la cama._

_-¡Anda ya! Seria normal que aparentase veinte, pero que me nieguen la entrada a un bar, eso es ridículo, ¡si traía una identificación!-_

_Ron murmuro entre dientes __provocándole una sonrisa a su amigo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nada Herms_

_-Weasley…_

_-Bueno es que siempre__ has sido un poco bajita Mione,.._

_-Bueno y tu no te maquillas tanto como Lav o Ginny…_

_-Y ellas usan más faldas cortas y vestidos, y tú bueno…eres mas…_

_-¿Clásica?_

_-¿Conservadora?_

_El silencio en el que se __sumió la habitación no era otra cosa más que la calma antes de la tormenta._

_-__¿Bajita?-bufo Hermione fulminándolos con la mirada – ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu hallas crecido como un troll, Ronald!_

_-Bueno, no lo tomes tan literal…_

_-¡Nada de eso Harry! Me queda muy claro que para ustedes siempre voy a ser la niña despeinada y de dientes largos del colegio. ¡No ocupo maquillarme como si la vida me fuera en ello! Aparte, enana y sin maquillaje fue como le guste a Vicktor…_

_-Hermione, cálmate…-dijo Ron alzando las manos en gesto conciliador._

_La chica inhalo profundamente y cerró los ojos, tratando de serenarse. Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, a ninguno se le daba eso de tratar cosas de chicas._

_-Es que odio ser bajita, parezco niña pequeña…_

_-No eres bajita, tienes un par de trolls como amigos_

_-Además que sin tanto maquillaje no ocupas horas para arreglarte_

_-Y que no uses faldas o vestidos cortos nos evita partir narices cada dos por tres_

_Hermione se les lanzo encima para abrazarlos._

_-Los quiero, auque sean un par de trolls criticones__…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Lo bueno es que existen zapatillas altas- se dijo mientras se limpiaba una solitaria lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

* * *

><p>No sabía por que había terminado ahí. Bueno, si pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta, aun le quedaba algo de orgullo Slytherin.<p>

Lo cierto era que a Draco Malfoy le gustaban los bares muggles. Tenían un buen ambiente y los había para todo tipo de gente y estados de ánimo; además de que disfrutaba que las chicas no se alejaran de el en cuanto pronunciaba su apellido.

Porque, a pesar de haberse arrepentido y todas las patrañas que les había ordenado el Ministerio de Magia, aun existían heridas en la psique colectiva que no sanaban, gente que todavía lloraba y recordaba a sus muertos, muertos causados por individuos con un peculiar tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo.

Esa era otra de las cosas que Draco disfrutaba del mundo muggle, su ignorancia a ciertas cosas porque, para toda la sociedad mágica el era un repudiado, un ex-mortifago "arrepentido y re-insertado en la sociedad", pero podrido a fin de cuentas; sin embargo, para las chicas sin magia era un atractivo miembro del género opuesto con un sexy tatuaje en el antebrazo.

Resultaba irónico que la Marca le hubiese producido tantas conquistas, al menos en el mundo muggle.

Bien ahí estaba, en un bar con una copa de whisky en las manos, normalmente se decidía por ambientes mas animados, lugares donde las luces parpadeaban y la música era fuerte, movida y sin mucho sentido, pero algo tenía ese sitio que le relajaba, tal vez era el pianista o que era ridículamente costoso; ahí se respiraba una atmosfera mas calmada. Y Merlín sabia que ese día era lo que mas le hacia falta, calma.

Había tenido un pequeño –_si como no_- altercado con sus padres. Insistían una y otra vez con que sostuviera una relación con alguna joven sangre pura cuya familia no hubiese estado relacionada con el Lord Oscuro; que limpiara su imagen de conquistador y que se planteara formalizar en un futuro no muy lejano.

Sabía que tenía que limpiar su apellido, pero no creía que una prometida lo solucionara. Al contrario, solo haría mas evidente su falta de interés en los compromisos y eso no estaba bien, aparte ¿Qué de malo había en seguir siendo un guapo y acaudalado soltero?

Iba por la tercera copa cuando vio entrar a una joven mujer al lugar, considerando que el lugar solo era frecuentado en su mayoría por gente "adulta" –léase no había futuras conquistas para nadie menor de cuarenta- dirigió su atención a ella.

No tenía un cuerpo escultural, pero había que admitir que ese vestido violeta acentuaba muy bien su anatomía y tenia lindas piernas, lo que realmente le gusto fue su larga cabellera castaña, con un montón de ondas desordenadas de forma casual. Tuvo un breve momento de nostalgia que no supo definir muy bien por que.

La joven permaneció todo el tiempo de espaldas a el y se sentó en otro extremo del lugar.

Draco la contemplo de reojo por espacio de diez minutos y llego a la conclusión de que no esperaba a nadie. Perfecto.

-Oye- llamo con indiferencia al hombre que atendía la barra-Llévale una copa de lo que sea que este tomando esa mujer, va por mi cuenta-

-Claro señor-

Se giro ligeramente para contemplar la reacción de la joven y se sorprendió al ver que la joven rechazaba el trago. Era la primera vez que pasaba. Intrigado llamo al hombre de la barra y le pidio el trago que habia rechazado la mujer; y tomandolo camino con paso seguro hasta la dueña de aquella melena alborotada.

-Me temo que esto era para..¡¿Granger?

Hermione giro la cabeza con tal rapidez que le extraño no romperse el cuello

-¿Ma-Malfoy?

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Bien este es el tercer capitulo donde se muestra un poco mas de Draco y terminamos -creo- de dibujar a Hermione, aclaro han pasado varios años de la Batalla de Howgarts (5) asi que son personajes mas maduros :).<em>

_pues ya se encontraron despues de que Herms intentara jugar al bongie wireless -sin cables pues- y veran como se tratan :D _

_Harry, ¿que decir a parte de lo obvio? Mas bueno que el pan y comprometido con Ginny (bocazas y todo, la quiere)_

_Actualizare el martes...eso si mi compu no se pone en huelga :3 ._

_Gracias a todas (o) por sus reviews: Pasajeraentrance,LilithRoseMalfoy,Raggamuffin,Salma.. :3_

_Besotes, **Anellie :3**_

_P.D Un review, una sonrisa :D_


	4. Capitulo IV Viejos Habitos

**Capitulo IV. Viejos Habitos**

-Vaya, vaya; si es la comelibros favorita de todos-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione soltó una descarada carcajada que descoloco a Malfoy. El gesto confuso que se adueño de su cara hizo que la chica soltara otra risa explosiva.

-¿De que carajos te ríes?

-Tu…tu…tu me invitaste…un trago-logro decir antes de volver a reír

-Te vi tan sola que me diste lastima, Granger.

-Lo que digas, pero ¿Por qué traes dos vasos? ¿Acaso venias a entregármelo personalmente?

Más risas, que provocaron que el chico apretara fuertemente ambas copas.

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto exasperado -¿Leer tanto hizo al fin que tus neuronas colapsaran?

-Déjalo Malfoy, resulta que hoy estoy de muy buen humor

-Que envidia-mascullo amargamente el rubio al tiempo que sacaba la silla frente a Hermione y se sentaba.

-¿Qué diablos haces, huron?

-Sentarme o-b-v-i-a-m-e-n-t-e

Con un gesto elegante coloco la bebida delante de la chica y se llevo la suya a los labios, dándole un enorme trago.

Hermione estaba estupefacta.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Granger? ¿O debería decir el huron?

-…

-¿Quién diría que la sabelotodo de Hogwarts se quedaría sin palabras ante mi galantería?

Aquello hizo que reaccionara.

-Oh cierra el pico, grandísimo vanidoso y haz el favor de retirarte de mi mesa

-Vamos Granger, admite que mi compañía es lo mas agradable que tendrás en este estirado lugar.

-Que te den, Malfoy- pero no pudo evitar que una tímida sonrisa de asomara en sus comisuras.

-Que lenguaje

-¿Te escandalizas?

-Me agrada

Bebieron en silencio un par de minutos evitando a toda costa el contacto visual.

-Bien y dime, ¿Qué hace una persona _como tu,_ en un sitio como este?

-¿Intentas ofenderme, o realmente te importa?

-Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, solo trataba de hacer conversación

-Vaya, eso si que me sorprende

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de Draco Malfoy- dijo el rubio alzando su copa en un seductor gesto, clavando su acerada mirada en aquellos ojos marrones.

_Varias copas más tarde…_

-Así que, ¿leyes mágicas? ¿Por qué no seguiste a Potty y Comadreja en la escuela de aurores?

-No es lo que quería.

-Santa Granger, la de las causas nobles- recito el rubio con retintín

-No todos tenemos la suerte de ser ricos herederos-

-Olvidaste mencionar el hecho de que soy condenadamente atractivo…

-Condenadamente molesto, diría yo

-Envidia, habla tu envidia y no tú

-Jodete

-¡Que modales!

Nadie en el mundo mágico hubiese creído que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger pudiesen estar en la misma mesa sin matarse, o sin hacer estallidos de magia involuntarios (o voluntarios según sea el caso). Pero el hecho era que, ambos estaban disfrutando de una velada poco común.

Parecía lógico que después de todo lo vivido en la guerra y de las cicatrices que cada un llevaba en su alma, se comportaran como dos adultos a los que el paso del tiempo les había ayudado a madurar. Y era cierto, tan Hermione Granger como Draco Malfoy estaban mas que dispuestos a olvidar todo lo ocurrido en la guerra.

-Creía que detestabas todo lo relacionado con los muggles-

-Es complicado de explicar, Granger; digamos simplemente que me es más cómodo venir a estos sitios-

-Te escondes

-No lo hago

-Claro que si, lo haces.

-Granger no me crispes los nervios, ¿quieres?

-No me mientas y no lo haré, admite que aun temes el rechazo del mundo mágico

¡Pum! Draco Malfoy había hecho estallar su copa en pedazos, en un estallido de magia involuntaria, logrando salpicarlos. Ambos se levantaron de inmediato, al tiempo que todos los clientes los taladraban con la mirada y que un preocupado camarero llegaba con ellos.

-¿Todo bien?

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada y el hombre trago saliva de forma audible.

-¿Nos puede traer la cuenta?

-Claro señorita

En cuanto aquel empleado se alejo, Hermione tomo del brazo a Malfoy le dijo en voz baja

-¿quieres comportarte? Todos nos están viendo.

El rubio poso su acerada mirada en ella y con una velocidad pasmosa introdujo su mano en el saco. A Hermione le temblaron las piernas, pensando que iba a sacar su varita, ¿seria capaz de atacarla?

Draco dejo un billete de 100 libras en la mesa y tomándola de la muñeca salieron de ahí.

-Suéltame, me haces daño

-…

-¡Que me sueltes!

Con un violento tiron, la chica recupero su mano mientras el heredero de los Malfoy le daba la espalda. Transcurrieron uno, dos, tres minutos y Malfoy parecía estar en otro planeta. Cautelosamente se acerco a el, extendiendo su brazo de forma temblorosa para tocarle el hombro; lo que no contaba es que su adiestramiento como mortifago y sus reflejos de buscador frustrarían sus intenciones, así fue como por segunda vez en la noche Hermione terminaba con sus manos entre las de el.

-No me toques-

El desprecio era evidente, vaya el Malfoy real no había durado mucho oculto.

-Lamento si ahí dentro dije algo que te molestara, lo siento.

La presión en su muñeca se intensifico

-¡Carajo Malfoy, me haces daño!- grito Hermione dándole un fuerte puntapié.

-Condenada san…-se corto Draco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

Cuando vio el rostro de Hermione, inexpresivo como una roca; se dio cuenta que ella había entendido que había querido decir. Pronto el rostro de la chica tenia un aspecto duro, distante y sobretodo frío.

Soltó con cuidado su agarre y la castaña pudo recuperar su brazo, noto entonces unas pequeñas marcas rojizas ardedor de la muñeca, que el mismo había provocado con su arranque.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y lentamente la joven dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de el.

Una sensación extraña se instalo en el pecho del rubio, una especie de incomodidad, mezclada con culpa; algo que vagamente reconoció como remordimiento.

Remordimiento por haber tratado mal a Granger, ¿desde cuando?

* * *

><p>…<p>

Definitivamente las cosas no habían salido bien. Bueno decir eso era mas como un eufemismo de "todo salio del carajo", ahora estaba en su casa, de pésimo humor y con un cardenal en el brazo que le dolía horrores y le haría dar explicaciones al día siguiente.

Contemplo enfurruñada las delgadas marcas en su muñeca y se sorprendió al notar los largos dedos de Malfoy en ella, como si se tratase de un hechizo de presencia permanente.

¡Como si quisiera tener algo de el!

Además el hecho de que le llamase –bueno que intentara- llamarle sangre sucia, le removió mas cosas de las debidas, cosas con las que aun no estaba dispuesta a lidiar, al menos no todavía.

- ¡Maldito Malfoy!- grito contra la almohada -¡Tu y tu tendencia al protagonismo!

* * *

><p>…<br>_"Dormirte pensando en alguien hace que ese alguien sueñe contigo"_

…

* * *

><p>En las fastuosas habitaciones de Malfoy Manor, un joven rubio daba vueltas en su cama, entre sueños murmuraba cosas, palabras que sonaban algo así como "Granger"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Despues de mil siglos (exagerada un millon) aqui esta el otro cap!<em>

_Experimente todos los males que le pueden pasar a una escritora de fics: se me descompuso la compu, perdi capitulos, se me fue la inspiracion,tuve compromisos externos, escuela del mal, y un largo etcetera. Pero...aqui estoy y les tengo historia para rato..._

_**Un review una sonrisa, besos Anellie :3**_

_P.D. Gracias a Lilith Rose Malfoy, haces que mi musa vuelva siempre C: thanks sistha*, Caleb Nod...siempre un placer _


End file.
